<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten, eleven by okaythankyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467417">ten, eleven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou'>okaythankyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>these arms are made for holding you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/F, Growing Up Together, dubchaeng soulmates? dubchaeng soulmates, it must've been fluff but it's slowburn now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>of puzzle pieces, running, and rain clouds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>these arms are made for holding you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten, eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"there" dahyun says as she places the last one. the puzzle is finally complete, or so she thought.</p><p>"unnie, it's missing a piece" tzuyu points out, both of them sat on the floor on dahyun's bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>it's saturday, and they're hanging out like they usually do. she has grown fond of the girl over time that they can hang out without chaeyoung... well, most times. </p><p> </p><p>"what?" dahyun checks and it's true. she lets out a sigh. "i know where it is."</p><p>and she's sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung might have been busy with school and clubs she joined lately, but she still finds time to insert herself in activities dahyun does—such as now.</p><p>dahyun doesn't mind, usually. it's just, chaeyoung has been messing with her a couple of times lately, and dahyun's trying to figure out why.</p><p>she must've taken a piece earlier, when dahyun specifically said she and tzuyu wanted to build this puzzle for today.</p><p>dahyun didn't even have an idea as to why chaeyoung went there earlier in the first place. she just said she was looking for something and she just let her—nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>they hear a knock. dahyun already knows who it is. there's no one else. she walks over.</p><p> </p><p>"what if life is just a giant puzzle, and we're just the pieces?" chaeyoung says dramatically after she opens the door, "hi tzuyu" she adds back to her normal way of greeting and she waves at her.</p><p>tzuyu sends her a smile.</p><p>dahyun deadpans, well tries to.</p><p> </p><p>lately this has been how chaeyoung talked—one of the clubs she joined was making them act or was that write? dahyun forgot, but it was something dramatic as chaeyoung once told her. and her best friend is having fun with it, sometimes maybe too much, but most especially when dahyun decides to play along.</p><p> </p><p>"do you ever think of who'd fit right next to you?" chaeyoung continues with her eyebrows overly raised.</p><p> </p><p>dahyun doesn't know if she really was asking a question, or reciting something she knows. she thinks about it, and decides to answer nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"of course" dahyun just raises her eyebrows at chaeyoung who looks like she's excitedly anticipating an answer. dahyun almost smiled but she doesn't. she shouldn't. she's supposed to be annoyed, but it's so hard because she's not.</p><p>"it's you. now give me back the last piece so tzuyu and i can finish it" she says sounding like she's not having any of it, but fails as she still lets out a chuckle in the end.</p><p>she can see chaeyoung's smug face looking all satisfied with her answer. she grins her toothy grin. dahyun sighs, she's just thankful that she finally gets her puzzle's missing piece.</p><p>chaeyoung just laughs as she leaves. dahyun rolls her eyes as she closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>"i can't believe she's so petty, just because i wanted to hang out with you today. it's not like we weren't gonna hang out tomorrow"</p><p>she can see tzuyu just listening to her.</p><p>"she's not even free today. she has stuff to do. and we have done this puzzle together too, well, not really, since she couldn't even stay awake to finish it when we did."</p><p>tzuyu just hums at this, lips curling at the edges. </p><p> </p><p>"i will finish this strawberry ice cream in the fridge!" they hear chaeyoung shout from the kitchen. </p><p>"no wait!" dahyun yells back.</p><p>"too late!" they hear once more.</p><p> </p><p>dahyun can only sigh. it's hers anyway, chaeyoung's. she asked her mom to buy it for them ahead of time, in case chaeyoung comes over, but they were supposed to share. </p><p>"dahyun unnie… "</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>tzuyu looks like she wants to say something but just shakes her head. "nothing, forget about it" and dahyun places the last piece.</p><p>"d'you wanna go downstairs?" dahyun asks after, and tzuyu can only nod.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>piecing things together should be easy, but sometimes they're just not. </p><p>dahyun might be good at puzzles, but seeing the bigger picture, not quite.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>dahyun doesn't even question why chaeyoung is there, it wasn't new. it started when they don't get to hang out as often as they once did when she started going to another school. </p><p>how chaeyoung just shows up randomly and it just made sense—to dahyun, she's there just because.</p><p>how they can just hang out whenever, and chaeyoung's always welcome to do so. even when it's only for a few minutes, just like now since she has to be somewhere else to be after an hour.</p><p>sometimes, dahyun worries that she might be getting in the way, but when she sees her, just sitting on the kitchen counter as she prepares three bowls, and just perfectly made herself at home—she feels that familiar bubbling on her stomach and just accepts it like it's a fact.</p><p> </p><p>dahyun is happy that she's here, and she wouldn't want to change that.</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung has the same grin plastered on her face as she pats the kitchen stool beside her, dahyun slots in perfectly, <br/>
"i think it needs some sprinkles" dahyun says and they chuckle at the same time.</p><p>"right tzuyu?" dahyun asks and tzuyu nods and chuckles on the other side. dahyun lights up to this, and looks for random things they can top their ice cream with.</p><p>tzuyu just watches everything unfold in front of her eyes, and she can only smile.</p><p>they might be too young to realize, but it was like tzuyu knows, it was different, what they have, and how it'll grow as time flies.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"ready... set... go!"</p><p>dahyun presses the timer as chaeyoung runs. fast. she's very fast.</p><p>dahyun follows her too, just to be able to time it carefully when she reaches their makeshift finish line on the track they measured accurately with a meter stick—exactly 100 meters long.</p><p> </p><p>they could've gone to the park, but she remembers chaeyoung asking her "where's the fun in that?" </p><p>at the same time, one of the tires on her bike got flat from the last time they went out, it hasn't been fixed yet. </p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung reaches the finish line just as dahyun reaches the middle. she clicks it just in time. both of them catch their breaths.</p><p>they're at the same place they first learned to bike around, but this time they're outside chaeyoung's house. they've been doing this the whole morning, because chaeyoung wanted to know if she's fast enough to try out.</p><p>"what was the record again?" dahyun asks her, still catching her breath as chaeyoung jogs closer.</p><p>"14 seconds 52" chaeyoung says not even looking like she ran.</p><p>dahyun's eyes go wide as she shows her, and chaeyoung snickers.</p><p>"you got 14:23!!! that's amazing!" dahyun excitedly says as she jumps and engulfs chaeyoung into a hug. it's a spur of the moment, and she can hear chaeyoung giggle when she places her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"you're amazing chaengie!!"</p><p>and dahyun meant that.</p><p> </p><p>she feels chaeyoung hugging her back and wonders how it was that chaeyoung was the one running, but it feels like she did. well she did, it's just—dahyun pulls away.</p><p>chaeyoung scrunches her nose and looks away. she looks like she's getting shy. dahyun smiles as she bumps her shoulder.</p><p>"just know that even when i won't be there to see it, i'll be cheering for you!" chaeyoung meets her eyes.</p><p>"like this!" dahyun jumps up and down making poses like cheerleaders do. acting like she's holding pompoms too.</p><p>chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh at each of them.</p><p>"and then you're gonna run so fast and i'll be cheering for you like this aaaaaaaaaaaah—" dahyun puts her hands around her mouth then raises her arms.</p><p>"go chaeyoung go chaeyoung go! and then when you reach the finish line—" <br/>
chaeyoung even laughs harder. dahyun knows how ridiculous she must look as she's really acting like she's in the real event.</p><p>"i'll run towards you, through the crowd, to the field and give you a medal and a trophy because you're gonna win all of it!" dahyun says with shining eyes as she finally faces chaeyoung. "you're gonna win everything"</p><p>"it's just a tryout unnie" chaeyoung says as she shakes her head lightly, and snickers.</p><p>"so?" dahyun puts two hands on chaeyoung's shoulder, "you're gonna get in! i believe it! i believe in you!"</p><p>chaeyoung just smiles, the one that reaches her eyes, the one that makes dahyun want to poke the dimple on her cheek.</p><p>it makes dahyun feel warm all over. even warmer when she realizes chaeyoung is hugging her. <br/>
"thank you"</p><p>and she feels it again, the racing feeling just like earlier, but now accompanied with the warmth. it's nice, the warm bubbly feeling is nice. it reminds her of that summer with the butterflies. that was a nice afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>she feels a droplet on her head, she pulls away and looks up at the sky. another droplet lands on her face. soon, it starts to drizzle, <br/>
"oh, oh no" dahyun takes chaeyoung's hand to pull her towards the house. </p><p>it starts to rain harder when they reach the front porch. chaeyoung just shakes her head and reaches her hand out feeling the rain on the palm of her hand.</p><p>dahyun sees her smile as she looks back at her.</p><p>"are you thinking what i'm thinking?"</p><p>dahyun didn't know what she meant until she felt water splash on her face. she gasps then sees chaeyoung run back down.</p><p>"chaeyoung-ah!" she grumbles and chaeyoung's just making faces at her. dahyun is worried about this, what if—<br/>
"you'll get sick"</p><p>"c'mon! don't worry about that" chaeyoung calls out and she spins around, her hair getting more drenched by the second.</p><p>dahyun takes a deep breath and runs toward her. chaeyoung is grinning as she rushes to meet her again with a hug. dahyun chuckles, she could get used to this. </p><p> </p><p>they run around splashing in puddles. feeling the rain on their skin, as they play around the block.</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung looks really happy.</p><p> </p><p>and every time dahyun catches how her eyes crinkle, it makes her insides flutter, reminding her of the butterflies, and she feels it all over. </p><p>the rain poured harder, and they're both soaking wet. </p><p>a lightning hit from afar and they both got startled when the thunder rumbled.</p><p>chaeyoung just looks at her, eyes wide but brows furrowed. dahyun sees her teeth are chattering too, yet she still tries to smile.</p><p>she moves closer to dahyun now, like huddling for warmth, dahyun should be feeling cold too but she's feeling the opposite of that inside as she holds her hand and pulls her close.</p><p>"it's t-time to go back inside" she says, dahyun is also cold, and they both laugh at that. </p><p>chaeyoung nods and she holds her hands tighter, their fingers, intertwined, as they make their way back home.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>dahyun is antsy at school the next day, she just wanted it to be over. she just wants to know badly if chaeyoung got in. the tryouts for the track team were today.</p><p> </p><p>when she gets home, she immediately runs to chaeyoung's house and knocks.</p><p>"huh, no one's home yet?" she waits on the porch and knocks again. it opens, and chaeyoung's little brother, jeong hoon greets her.</p><p>"hi dahyun-unnie, chaeyoungie is in her room" he says then just leaves for the living room,<br/>
"okay"</p><p> </p><p>dahyun makes her way in and up the stairs until she reaches chaeyoung's door. it's open but she knocks anyway.</p><p>"chaengie?"</p><p>she hears sniffles.<br/>
she peeks inside and chaeyoung's just laying on her bed, she enters and realizes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"hi unnie" she sniffles again as dahyun comes closer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>is she crying? did she not get in?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"are you okay?" she wonders if that's a correct question.</p><p>"yes! i because i got to stay home all day!" she lets out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung sniffles again and grabs a tissue and blows. dahyun doesn't know what to think. or do.</p><p>"sorry 'bout that, i have caught a cold" chaeyoung's says as she discards it.</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung got sick that she didn't come to school. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>she didn't get to try out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"don't worry, i can still try out next time" chaeyoung says with a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>dahyun doesn't know how she's like this. how chaeyoung is still smiling about it, she would be sad if it were her.</p><p>but dahyun nods, because she doesn't want chaeyoung to be sad. and she really could,  she'd be the best one.</p><p> </p><p>"i told you you'd get sick" dahyun says as she sits beside her. chaeyoung just chuckles.</p><p>"yes! but i'm alright now that you're here!" dahyun narrows her eyes at her. </p><p>"what," chaeyoung narrows her eyes too. <br/>
"i love playing in the rain, that was so fun!"</p><p> </p><p>it was, dahyun just didn't want chaeyoung to be sick. she knows chaeyoung is sending her curious looks now.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm fine okay? and i like chicken noodle soup!" chaeyoung just laughs. dahyun sighs.</p><p>"you need to drink medicine and drink lots of water, okay?" dahyun finally says, chaeyoung nods, eyes closed.</p><p>"yes i know, and vitamin d" chaeyoung adds as a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>"i think you mean vitamin c" dahyun corrects as she sends her a look. chaeyoung just shakes her head.</p><p>"nope, vitamin d." she looks so sure, liks she really believes it, but dahyun knows that was so wrong, and she was about to say something when chaeyoung cracks up,</p><p>"it's d, for dahyunnie!" and she just hugs her. dahyun didn't expect that.</p><p> </p><p>she could only blink and laugh and hug her back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>how is she like this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>so silly, dahyun lets out a chuckle. and she feels chaeyoung laugh too as they're just holding each other.</p><p>it's nice. it feels nice. it's like she's where she's supposed to be. dahyun sighs and pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>"you're so—"<br/>
"cute?" chaeyoung shows her a face. it is cute but dahyun grimaces. then counters with her own cutesy face instead. chaeyoung laughs and sighs.</p><p>"you need to rest now, i should go" dahyun tells her as she pokes her cheek.</p><p>"noo" chaeyoung pouts, and dahyun copies her, chaeyoung smiles then,<br/>
"but yes, you should. i don't want you to get sick too" </p><p>dahyun laughs at that and stands up. <br/>
"we'll play again when you're well"<br/>
she sees chaeyoung light up, "i will be tomorrow!"</p><p>she sends her a smile, chaeyoung just scrunches her nose.</p><p>"i'll miss you" dahyun hears her say under her breath as she turns around. and it hits her.</p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung misses her.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, me too" <br/>
she walks back just enough to ruffle her hair, and chaeyoung sticks a tongue out at her as she walks away.</p><p> </p><p>she finally figured it out, why chaeyoung finds a way all the time to hang around, or anything to be where she's at, as she'd do it too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>chaeyoung misses her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>even though they see each other often still, it wasn't like how it was back then. when they hung out yesterday—like they didn't really think about anything else. like it was just them. it was just like before.</p><p>dahyun wonders if it's possible to not miss each other... but if it's not, then she'll find ways to make everything more worthwhile when they're together. </p><p> </p><p>she'll make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>